1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to information processing systems, information processing devices, and information processing methods, and in particular, to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an information processing method that enhance the convenience in monitoring the bring-out of a portable device to the outside of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a passive entry system enabling the door of a vehicle to be locked or the engine to be started with a simple operation without requiring a mechanical key when the driver possesses a portable device that wirelessly communicates with the vehicle is known.
Since a third person who broke into the vehicle can drive the vehicle without carrying the portable device if the driver brings out the portable device to the outside of the vehicle while the engine is running, the bring-out of the portable device to the outside of the vehicle is monitored in the passive entry system. In other words, in the passive entry system, the safety (security) is enhanced by setting off an alarm when the portable device is brought out to the outside of the vehicle while the engine is running.
For a technique related to the passive entry system, stopping a communication between the portable device and a controller arranged in the vehicle is proposed when a specific window of the vehicle is closed even when the engine is running (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-352053). In this technique, the wear of the battery can be reduced since the communication is stopped when the specific window is closed and the bring-out of the portable device is not monitored.